My Hero
by LittleWonders321
Summary: Daltonverse. Future established!Jogan.     Logan feels insignificant and unappreciated in his stay-at-home role in their little family and reaches a breaking point. Julian wants to remedy that.    T because I'm paranoid.


**My Hero**

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and RIB and Dalton as depicted in here and Julian and Logan, as well as all other of the Dalton boys mentioned belong to the lovely CP Coulter.

**Warnings:** May contain spoilers for Dalton if you haven't read everything

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Logan was tired. His 6 year old son Jamie was running rampant in the house, racing form jumping around in the couch to throwing stuff around in his room, and his two years younger daughter Laura was throwing a hissy fit, throwing around her watercolors, staining the table, and the carpet.<p>

He was trying to save the carpet, forgetting dinner on the stove, which was now burned, black smoke filling the kitchen. He put the ruined food in the sink, while grabbing his kids, one under the left the other under the right arm, carrying the screaming and protesting youths into their room.

"Noooo I don't wanna be in my room!" Jamie complained, while Laura was sobbing about her colors and wanting them.

Logan had had enough.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! JAMIE YOU HAVE BEEN CAUSING ENOUGH TROUBLE NOW SIT DOWN! LAURA STOP WHINING YOU HAVEN'T BEEN COLORING ANYWAYS! NOW BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

The two kids were shocked into silence for a moment, then Jamie's head turned red with anger.

"I HATE YOU!"

That was the moment Julian walked into the house, wide eyed, a slight frown on his face as he took in the smell of burned food, the complete chaos that was their living room, and the scene in front of him.

"What on earth happened here? It looks like Attila and his wild hordes took a shortcut through here…?" the brunet drifted off as he suddenly found himself with two arms full of sobbing children.

He tried to discern a meaning from the wailing of "mean" and "Yelling", "we just" "hate him" and the sobbing of "Daddy Julian", but it was really difficult. He was about to tell the kids to calm down, hugging them close, when he looked up to his husband for guidance, and saw the expression in Logan's face. It made his blood freeze.

"Logan…?" he asked, setting his kids down, because he knew that they were just being attention hogs again.

But Logan. Logan looked so done with everything. The blond took a step back as Julian wanted to approach him.

"I'm done." He whispered, so low that Julian almost didn't catch it.

"Wait Lo wha…"

Logan darted past Julian and the now suddenly silent kids, not listening to Julian's anguished plea for him to stop. He just knew that he had to get out. He was done.

"LOGAN!" Julian called, but the blond was already gone and Julian couldn't just run after him and leave the kids alone. "FUCK!" he yelled, hitting the wall next to him, not caring about his kids watching.

He was just really worried about what his lover was going to do. He grabbed the phone and called Derek, asking him to come over for a bit to watch the kids. After Julian explained the situation, Derek immediately agreed, just as worried about the former prefect as Julian was.

With Derek watching Jamie and Laura, Julian was rushing outside, to the place where he hoped Logan would be.

xxXxxXxxXxx

There was a certain serenity about the park in the evening Logan thought. Most people were already at home, only a few latecomers still bringing their dogs out for a quick walk. Logan walked the winding path alone, not caring about potential muggers or something similar.

He felt so empty.

It had been his idea to be the stay at home parent when they decided to have kids, so Julian could still follow his dreams. After all, Julian had become his new dream. It had been easy when the kids had been younger, and easy to handle.

He felt so cold.

But everything had changed when they had started to get older and really headstrong. Logan had to put up with all of their whims and tantrums, while Julian was out producing another award winning movie, or collecting awards. He and Julian had been spending less and less time together, and Logan was just about ready to snap.

He felt drained.

The last time he had really gotten to spend time with other grown-ups had been 3 months ago, on Christmas, when they had been at Derek's place. The last time he had gotten to really spend time with his husband, he didn't even know.

He felt hurt.

Because it seemed like Julian, as the person who was bringing home the bacon, just took Logan for granted, didn't see him as as important to their lives. And also because he felt like his kids really hated him. Much unlike "Daddy Julian" who they adored completely.

He…

"Logan?" a soft voice asked from behind where he was standing near a small pond hidden somewhere in the middle of the park.

The blond sighed. He should have known that Julian would find him here. It was their place after all. He didn't look around as he felt the actor step stepping down behind him. He didn't move when strong arms wrapped around him.

Julian placed a gentle kiss on Logan's neck, whispering:

"I love you. I was so worried."

Logan relaxed in Julian's arms turning around to kiss him properly. They kissed for a while, holding each other safely in their arms, just now realizing how much they had missed this. How much they had missed each other. But after a while Julian pulled away.

"Baby…" he whispered softly, brown finding green, questioningly, worried. "What was wrong?"

And Logan told him. Told Julian that he felt as if he didn't appreciate him anymore, that he felt as if his kids hated him and that he was going stir crazy with being at home with the kids all the time. And he told him that he felt as if he was losing Julian, because he wasn't interesting anymore, after all Julian hardly spent any time with him anymore, and if that they were mostly either sleeping or watching the kids.

He dropped his eyes, as he felt tears stinging in them, but Julian would have none of it, tipping his head upwards with a gentle hand, placing a reassuring kiss on Logan's lips.

"Oh Lo…" he said sadly, bringing their foreheads together. "First of all, our kids don't like me better and they definitely don't hate you, you're just the person who has to tell them "no" all the time. That's what they hate. And I would never leave you Logan. You are my everything. I have waited for you so long, you don't really think I am ever going to let you go now that I have you?"

Logan couldn't help but laugh softly at this, some of his dread falling off him.

"Also, Jamie is gonna be going to school soon and we can put Laura into daycare, so you can start working again. And…I think I will quit "Dreamboat"."

Logan's eyes shot open. "Dreamboat" was a TV show that had been running for 2 years now, about some dreamily hot Lifeboat crew. It was a bit like "Baywatch" just a little classier and more dramatic even if it didn't sound it. Julian had been brought in in season 2 and he had been really excited about it.

"But…" he wanted to protest but Julian wasn't going to let him.

"No buts. They can just kill of my character in the finale. It was a nice experience, but it's time to move on. I missed you Lo."

"I missed you too." Logan confessed, and they kissed again, holding on to each other as if they were scared to lose themselves if they let go.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Much later, Julian was lying in Logan's arms, his hand running up and down the strong, bare chest of his husband and lover, who was half asleep.

"Lo?"

"Mmhh?" the sleepy blond replied.

"One more thing. Never think I don't appreciate all the work you're doing here. I can't imagine how hard all of this is. Never think that I think your role in this relationship is less important than mine. You are what's holding this family together baby. You are my hero."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> I hope you enjoyed :D

I would love to hear what you think if you'd like to drop me a review :D

Have a great day :)


End file.
